Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for backing up and restoring an encryption key stored in an information processing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
There has been known an information processing apparatus capable of storing data by using a storage device such as a hard disk drive (hereinafter, referred to as an HDD). To prevent stolen data from being decoded, many of such information processing apparatuses are provided with an encryption function for encrypting data to protect data. In an information processing apparatus provided with the encryption function, an encryption key used for data encryption is securely stored in an encryption chip on a controller board.
However, if the information processing apparatus brakes down or malfunctions, the controller board including the encryption chip may be replaced. When the controller board is replaced, the encryption chip storing the encryption key is replaced together with the controller board. In this case, the encryption key will be lost and the data stored in the HDD becomes impossible to be decrypted.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-236089 discusses a technique for restoring an encryption key to prevent data loss due to the replacement of a controller board. In a case where the validity of a key for decrypting data stored in an HDD cannot be confirmed, the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-236089 shifts an information processing apparatus to a restoration mode and then restores an encryption key by using an encryption key for restoration backed up in an external storage medium such as a Secure Digital (SD) card.
In a conventional information processing apparatus, to back up and restore an encryption key, a user needs to prestore an encryption key for restoration in an external storage medium through a user's operation. Therefore, if the user forgets to back up the encryption key, decryption of data stored in a HDD becomes impossible.